Can Players Change
by 4Ever-Twilight-Luva
Summary: Bella's mother sends her back to Forks to live with her dad and her twin brother while she travels with her new rich husband. The tough and sassy Bella Swan is finishing her senior year at Forks High School with her brother. What happens when Bella meets his friend, Edward Cullen? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1: Where I Belong

**I'M ALIVE!**

**I am so so SO SORRY it has been so long, but I now have a new and improve version of ****Can Players Change****. And it will now be STRICLY Bella's POV**

**So I will be reposting the chapters I had because I made MAJOR changes.**

**I WILL start UPDATING more often, but REVIEWS make me update FASTER. So review PLEASE.**

**I REALLY hope you enjoy what I've done.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight **_**or any of the characters.**

* * *

"_Good afternoon passengers. We ask you to please fasten your seat belts at this time as we are now landing."_

That annoying voice of whoever the hell was flying this fucking plane rang out as I twisted around in the uncomfortable seat, trying and failing to relax. The reason my back is just aching right now is because my oh-so-loving-mother, Renee sent me off to Forks so she can have fun with her new rich husband.

You see my parents; Charlie (the chief of police of Forks, Washington) and Renee (a gold digging whore) are divorced.

"Probably the best thing I could have ever done in my entire life" is what my dad always said.

Renee has always been a bitch. That's just a fucking fact. Unluckily for me, I got stuck with her in the divorce. My dad couldn't do anything about it, while he got my older twin brother, Emmett. Oh Emmett. He's only older than me by about four minutes, but that dick he never lets me forget it.

Anyway they got divorced when Emmett and I were only a year old. Renee left and took me with her to live in Phoenix while Emmett stayed with Charlie. I've lived in Phoenix for 17 years, but now I'm being shipped back to Forks. Trust me I couldn't be any happier. Renee only took me because she knew dad wanted me to stay with him.

Like I said, she's a bitch.

Charlie said he would pick me up at the airport in Port Angeles and then drive us back up to Forks. Emmett doesn't know I'm coming back home yet though. He was expecting me next week, but I wanted to surprise him. I've missed Emmett and Charlie so much. We've kept in touch through secret e-mails and phone calls, but it was never enough. Renee refused to let them visit me in Phoenix, and she forbade me to go to Washington.

I think it's kinda funny. Keeping us apart all this time, and now she wants to get rid of me. Ha fucking skank.

I got off the plane I went to get my bags at the luggage claim. I only had two small bags, and my carry on which was my guitar case. As I was grabbing my bags I heard Charlie calling out to me.

"Bells!" Dad said.

I couldn't help my smile and I turned around and saw him making his way over to me.

Charlie was wearing his uniform and I could see his police cruiser outside through the glass window. He looked the same yet different. Still had his mustache and brown eyes; he just looked aged. I immediately thought of the picture I had of him in my bag.

"Dad!" I said excitingly as I ran over to hug him.

"I've missed you so much Bells." He replied, kissing my hair as he hugged me back.

"I missed you too dad." So so much. I felt tears prick my eyes.

He pulled back when he heard me sniffle softly. He held my face within his hands and smiled a teary smile.

"Hey now," he said softly, "none of that."

He wiped away a stray tear. "You're here now and that's all that matters."

I'm not one to be overly emotional but I couldn't help it. I've missed out on seeing this man my entire life. "I love you, Dad," I said quietly.

"Oh Bells, I love you too."

He gave me one more hug and smiled as he grabbed my bags, and I carried my guitar.

"C'mon Bella. Let's go home."

I grinned. He was right, even though I spent my whole life in Phoenix, this was home. This is where I belong. "Okay," I replied and we walked to the cruiser. Forks, here I come.

CPC~CPC~CPC

During the drive, we asked each other the usual questions when you don't see people in a long time and that Emmett was at football practice so he wouldn't be home. Then we just sat in comfortable silence. Soon we arrived at the house. Even though I haven't seen it since I was born I recognized it easily. It had the comfort of an actual home. Not like when I lived with Renee in the huge fucking mansion that her sugar daddy bought. I always felt so alone in the big empty house.

Charlie carried my bags up to my old...well, I guess new room. The bedroom was completely different now. Though, there was one thing that had remained the same. It was the rocking chair in the corner of my room. It was used when I was only a baby, where my dad would rock me to sleep. I sighed internally. Sometimes I wish I was still a baby, where I could be unaware of all the fucking problems in the world.

My room was now painted a light shade of blue. In the middle of the room was a queen sized bed with sheets that were slightly darker than the wall, and they matched the new curtains. There was also a desk up against the wall and an empty bookcase which I will fill up with my precious books.

I set my guitar down next to the bookcase. I've been playing since I was 7. I remember telling Charlie and Emmett that I played when I was 13. They sounded so surprised it wasn't even funny. I chuckled silently to myself.

"So do you like your new room?" Charlie asked.

I smiled at him. "Yeah, I really do."

"Good I just want you to be comfortable here and uh happy," he said awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

I shook my head fondly. After all the hugging and "I love you's" he can still be completely awkward with his feelings. Gotta love him.

"Don't worry Dad. I am."

"Well good. That's uh... that's good. Alright, I'll leave you to it then. I gotta head down to the station."

I chuckled lightly, "Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Bella."

I turned and opened my suitcase, getting ready start unpacking.

"And Bells," he started. I turned and saw him lingering in the doorway. "I'm really glad that you're here."

I smiled. "Me too."

After he left, I continued to unpack my bags. I picked up the only photo that I had of Charlie and Emmett from my bag. I looked at it then closed my eyes smiling.

Dad tried sending pictures of him and Emmett to Phoenix when Renee took me away. I only found out about the pictures when I was eight. Renee had been throwing out the pictures of them since I was one. Renee, the fucking bitch, kept me from having to do anything with them, but when I turned eight I found one picture and Emmett and Charlie while Renee was having a fucking party with her boyfriend on my birthday. On the back was Charlie's number, and I remember calling him crying. It was one of the happiest moments of my entire life. From then on we contacted each other secretly, and I got the chance to learn about my real family. I kept the picture hidden in my drawer and I always looked at it when I felt down, but now I don't have to keep it hidden. I placed it front and center on my new desk.

I left my room to go take a shower then got dressed in lazy clothes – a pair of sweatpants and a tank. I looked at the clock. Emmett will be home soon so I started making dinner. I was almost done with dinner and Emmett would be home any minute now. Right on cue I heard Emmett's jeep pull up into the garage.

Oh I definitely knew what Emmett's car looked like. It was his 16th birthday present from Renee. Despite the fact Renee couldn't care any less about the pair of us, she couldn't resist the chance to show up Charlie in gift giving so she had her rich boyfriend at the time to buy Emmett's jeep. I also got my share. Renee got me a midnight blue Bugatti Veyron. It was the only time I enjoyed her big spending. I mean I wasn't gonna complain. That car is my baby. I can't wait until it gets shipped out here.

I heard the front door open and heavy footsteps moving toward me.

"Dad? What are you doing home? Aren't you supposed to be at-" Emmett stopped as soon as he entered the kitchen. He looked at me in complete shock, and he wasn't the only one. He looked nothing like the little ten-year-old in the picture with Charlie. He had gotten fucking huge with those macho muscles.

"Be-bella?" he ask in quietly.

"Hey Emmy-Bear," I smiled using the nickname I gave to him when I was nine. His face broke out into the hugest grin. He was smiling so widely that it was making _my_ cheeks hurt.

"BELLY-BEAR!" he yelled in joy as he scooped me up into giant bear hugs. Even though I haven't seen him in forever, it felt good to have this familiar stranger hugging me, but he was killing me with his giant self.

"Em - Can't- Breathe" I choked out.

"Sorry Bells." He was still grinning and it didn't look like he could stop. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were coming next week?"

"Well, I decided to catch an earlier flight," I said grinning.

He just picked me back up and hugged me again except not so hard this time. "I've missed you so much Bella," he said sincerely.

"I missed you too Em," I said, my throat getting tight with tears.

I cleared my throat and pulled back because I remembered he just came back from football practice, and he needed to take a shower. I was also cooking and I didn't want him stinkin' up the kitchen.

"Go take a shower. You smell like sweat and shit," I said half teasingly, half truthfully.

He scoffed. "Please! I smell like fucking roses. And besides, sweat-" he lifted up his arms and smelled his underarms "-is the smell of man."

I laughed. "Well I don't want the smell of man in here. Now go take a shower so you can eat."

"Okay_._ Damn. When did you get so bossy?" he complained as I started pushing him towards the stairs.

"Go." I ordered pointing towards the stairs. Emmett being Emmett stomped up the stairs like a fucking 2-year-old being who was being told to go to bed.

"I thought you were the older one," I called after him.

"I am! By four minutes and 23.5 seconds!"

Asshole.

"Stop reminding me you smelly ape!"

All I heard was his laugher followed by the bathroom door being closed shut.

I smiled contentedly. I was finally home.

* * *

**Review please! I want to know what you think of the changes. Remember: REVIEWS will make me UPDATE faster(:**


	2. Chapter 2: Game On

**Thanks for all the positive responses!**

**I'm glad everyone's liking it so far. Hope you continue to enjoy it(:**

**Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight **_**or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Hey. What are you doing up so early?" Charlie asked, sitting at the kitchen table.

"I didn't really look at the time when I woke up," I said sheepishly.

The weekend passed with Emmett, Charlie, and I just talking, enjoying each other's company. I was a bit self-conscious at first, haven't being around them since ever, but they quickly put me at ease. This morning when I woke up I realized it would be my first day at Forks High School. I got out of bed and went to take a shower and threw on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a navy blue T-shirt, and my favorite black leather jacket finished off with a pair of black combat boots. When I finally went downstairs I found Charlie already up and eating breakfast in the kitchen, but Emmett was nowhere to be found. I looked at the clock and saw why. It was only 6:24 A.M. and school didn't start until 8 o'clock.

"Alright well I gotta head on out Bells. I'll see you later okay?"

"M'kay."

"And good luck today at school."

"Thanks. I'm sure I'll do fine," I didn't sound too convincing. I am such a shit liar.

"Don't worry too much Bells. You've always been a tough one," he said.

I smiled at his encouragement. "Thanks, Dad."

"See you later, Bella," he said and left the kitchen.

"Bye," I called back. Then I heard the front door open and close.

I looked at the clock again and decided to make some breakfast for Emmett and me. I kept it pretty simple. I made eggs, bacon, and some toast...but I made a whole lot of it since this was Emmett I was feeding. I didn't realize how much I missed cooking. Renee always had someone to cook for us. I mean the food wasn't horrible, but I missed the satisfaction of cooking for myself. I looked at the clock as I washed the dishes. 7:10 and Emmett's still not up.

I quietly went up the stairs and into Emmett's room. His giant form was sprawled out on the bed. I giggled when I saw the bit of drool at the corner of his mouth. I walked toward his bed and sat down next to him. I shook his frame gently.

"Emmett," I sang, "Wake up."

His snoring was interrupted as he twitched and rolled over. He grumbled a bit and continued snoring. I frowned. If he didn't get up soon we're going to be late. I shook him again, harder this time. Nothing.

"Damn it Emmett," I said cursed.

"How am I supposed to wake him up," I thought aloud. "He sleeps like a fucking brick."

I moved to the other side of his bed and knelt down in front of his face. I took the biggest breath I could and screamed like I was about to be fucking murdered. He shot up in the bed, and I laughed my fucking ass off at his dumbass expression that quickly turned into a glare.

"What do you want squirt?" he asked grumpily.

What a poo bag.

"It's time to get up Emmy-Bear. I made breakfast, and if you don't hurry up we'll be late."

Apparently, I didn't have to worry about it because as soon as I said 'breakfast' Emmett's grumpy expression turned gleeful and sprang up out of the bed and hurried down the stairs.

I giggled and shook my head at his Emmett-ness. He is one of a kind for sure.

I followed him down the stairs at my own pace, and I was greeted to Emmett stuffing his face.

"Emmett you fucking bear," I said as I quickly grabbed my own plate before he devoured all of the food.

"Thanks Bellybutton! That was great." he said, patting his stomach which was surprisingly still flat.

"Don't call me Bellybutton you dick!" I yelled as he ran past me to get ready for school.

"Oh ho!" he laughed obnoxiously, climbing up the stairs. "Little Bellybutton's got a mouth on her!" I yelled after him again, and all I heard was his booming laughter and a door being closed.

While he got ready, I figured I could put my make-up on real quickly. I had a habit of wearing dark make-up because it used to piss of Renee. It was always the usual – heavy eyeliner, dark eye shadow and all. At the moment I had a smokey black eye shadow kind of thing goin' on. As I applied a quick coat of mascara, I wondered what Emmett would think of my make-up.

_Would he think it's too much?_ I thought as I put on a bit of lip balm. With a little tousle and fluff of my hair, I was done, and Emmett still wasn't down yet. Twenty minutes later he returned.

"What took you so long," I asked when he came down the stairs.

"Babybel, it takes time to look this good. My sexiness doesn't just happen, you know." He didn't mention anything about the make-up so I guess I was good to go.

"Whatever, you big oaf. We better get going before we're late."

"Okay Belly-bear, geez. What's the rush? Eager to start working the Swan charm on the fellas at school?" he joked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah that'll be the day."

"Well come on then brother bear. We don't have all day," I said walking to the garage where his jeep was located.

He opened the door for me. What a gentlemen. Not.

I smirked. "How many times have you pulled that move on the ladies?"

"Not as often as you would think. Well come on sister dear. We don't have all day," he mocked me.

I gave him an unamused look as I climbed into the jeep.

"Ouch, Babybel," he muttered, closing my door. "Way to throw the bitchbrow out on a guy, damn. That's some dangerous heat you're packing."

The smirk was back. "Years of practice."

_And years of receiving it from Renee_, I added mentally.

He rounded the jeep over to the driver's side and started the monster. Emmett pulled out of the garage and got on the stop, Forks High School.

CPC~CPC~CPC

The car ride was filled with light banter and laughter. When Emmett pulled up into the school parking lot, we still had about 10 minutes left until class started. Everyone in the parking lot looked at us as we exited the car. More like fucking stared. Jesus. I swear I was about to cut a bitch. Emmett saw the look on my face and laughed like the fucking moron he is. I quickly retaliated by flipping him the bird.

"Come on Babybel," Emmett said, still laughing while leading me into the main office. Behind the desk was a middle-aged woman. Probably in her mid-thirties.

"Hey Ms. Cope! What's shakin'?" Emmett greeted the woman.

"This lovely lady right here," he said, placing his hands on my shoulders, "is my dearest, most wonderful sister ever." He spoke with the utmost sincere tone that it just made me want to hug him.

"Hi," I said a lot quieter than my lovable brother.

She looked at me and smiled. "Hello, dear. Isabella, right?"

"Bella, actually."

"Well then Bella," she said still smiling friendly at me, "here's a slip that you'll need all you teachers to sign. You'll have to return that to me at the end of the day, and here's your schedule. I'm sure Emmett will show you around, won't you Emmett?" she said now peaking directly to him.

"Sure thing Ms. Cope." He smiled like a goofball.

"Alright now, go on off to class. Don't be late now ya hear," Ms. Cope said.

"Of course. Thank you Ms. Cope," I replied.

"You're welcome sweetie."

I smiled at her genuinely. I'm glad that she was the first person I met today. It was nice to run into some friendliness before I came across the many fuckers that'll want to give me trouble. But hey, if they want to mess with me, it's at their own risk because I know how to handle myself.

Emmett and I walked out of the office, looking at my schedule.

_LA Literature_

_AP World History_

_Calculus_

_Biology_

_AP Spanish_

_Lunch_

_AP Music Theory_

_Physical Education_

"Awesome. You have the same schedule as the rest of us," Emmett said.

"Right. You're friends. It's the Cullen's and the Hale's right?" I questioned

"Way to rock that sexy brain, girl."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks. So who are the Hale's and who are the Cullen's?"

"Rosalie and Jasper are the Hale's, and Alice and Edward are the Cullen's," he explained.

"And Rosalie is your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yep," he grinned like a lovesick fool. "She's the greatest. You'll love her. She's got that same feisty spirit as you."

"I can't wait to meet her," I told him honestly.

"Excellent," he continued to smile as he told me a little bit more about his friends. Rosalie was into cars and mechanics. Her brother Jasper is a history freak, and he's dating Alice who was a tiny thing according to Emmett. "And Edward is a good friend of mine, but I gotta warn you, he's a bit uh… popular with the ladies here," he said.

"Oh," I said, narrowing my eyes slightly, "I see."

"But don't worry about it. I highly doubt he would bother you. If he does let me know or kick his ass," he grinned. "I definitely give you my blessing to do that. Hey look, here they are now. C'mon let me introduce you," he said pulling me towards a silver Volvo where a small group of people were chatting.

"Hey guys," Emmett greeted them. He left my side to kiss a tall, beautiful blonde on the lips. She must be Rosalie.

"Hey Em," most of them replied.

"Who's this?" the smaller girl asked while looking at me. She must be Alice and standing next to her was a tall blonde male who I assumed was Jasper. Next to him was another male with a similar hair color as Alice so he had to be Edward.

I gave him a once over.

Fuck. Maybe he was actually Adonis. I can clearly see why he would be famous with the female population. Hot damn.

_Calm yourself Bella._

But Jesus. He had reddish-brown hair which was in messy disarray that makes you want to run your hands through it. You can tell that he was well built by the way his shirt clung to his body, and his facial features were perfect. He had a nice, strong jaw line, but I couldn't see his eyes because he was talking to a blonde girl who was dressed in skanky clothing.

What a fucking cow.

It was clear that they were flirting by the way she was draping herself all over him like the whore she is, and he was just eating that shit up.

"This is my little sister Babybel." Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes at him. "It's Bella," I told them.

Then the blonde and Adonis looked up at me.

"It's great to meet you! Oh we're going to be such great friends! I just know it! By the way my name is Alice Cullen!" she said happily and hugged me. Well it looks like I got her name right. Give yourself a nice pat on the back Swan. I laughed silently to myself and hugged her back.

I heard someone else chuckle. I looked up and saw the guy who was standing next to Alice. "Let her breathe Al."

"It's nice to meet you Bella. My name's Jasper Hale-Cullen," he said with a slight Southern drawl.

"And I'm Rosalie Hale-Cullen," she said from her spot next to Emmett.

Hale-Cullen? Huh. I'll have to investigate on that later.

"And I'm Edward Cullen," announced a smooth velvet voice. I looked at Edward.

He had a panty soaking smile on his full lips. Now that smile was fucking dangerous. I gave him a small sharp nod with a hint of a glare on my face not wanting him to start any funny business with me. Clearly he did not get the idea because the fucking bastard gave me a flirtatious wink in return. Great.

Now I was just full out glaring.

"And _I'm_ Lauren," the blonde spoke, breaking my heated stare. She spoke loudly in her disgusting nasal voice like I gave a fuck. What a dumb bitch.

"And I'm Emmett. Congrats, we all know each other, " my idiot brother grinned before I could say something nasty to the cow.

"Emmett you're such dumbass," I said before I could stop myself, and the others laughed.

"I tell him that every day," Rosalie laughed.

I grinned. "I'm glad someone else noticed."

"What is this bully Emmett day?" Emmett cried.

"Didn't you hear? Bully Emmett day is every day, big bro," I teased.

"We should get going now," Jasper said glancing at his watch. "Wouldn't want little Bella here being late on her first day now do we," he drawled.

Mm mm, that boy and his sexy accent is too fine. If he wasn't sweet little Alice's boyfriend…

We all started to make our way off to Lit except for the skank who didn't have the class with us.

"Bye Eddie," Lauren said, trying to lower her voice in a nasty throaty way.

Maybe she sucked one too many dicks and caught something.

"Don't call me Eddie," Edward said in a bored voice.

"I'm sorry Eddie. I'll make it up to you _later_," she said rubbing her hands all over him.

"I'm sure you will," he replied. I rolled my eyes.

Cocky little shit.

"C'mon let's get to class," I said.

Edward pushed the bitch away lightly and walked with us toward the building, not seeming to care about her at the moment.

"Do you need help finding your locker Bella?" Alice asked when we got inside.

"No, I think I can find it. You guys go ahead. I'll meet you up with you at class," I said.

"You sure you can make it that far without finding any trouble?" Emmett teased with a hint of concern.

"Ha fucking ha," I replied sarcastically. With more seriousness, "I'll be find, Em. Really," I said reassuring him.

I went off in search of my locker. It was only a minute later I realized Edward was walking with me. Nothing was said between us. Two minutes later I cracked.

"Don't you have anything better to do than stalk me?" I asked snarkily.

His eyebrows shot up in an amused expression. "Hey if anything you're stalking me. I'm just going to my locker," he answered coming to a stop in front of said locker.

I looked at the number on his locker and groaned. "This is your locker?"

"Yeah got a problem." That smirk right in place.

"Yeah I got a fucking problem. I'm stuck next to you for the rest of the year," I muttered opening the locker next to his.

The smirk got bigger. "Well I definitely won't mind seeing your grumpy little face every day since you're just the biggest ray of sunshine," he said teasingly.

I rolled my eyes and threw my shit into the locker. I felt Edward's arm bump against mine. I ignored thinking it was an accident. A few seconds later, another light bum. I glanced at him with a slight raise of my brow. He replied with a lift of his thick brow. I rolled my eyes then returned to my business with my locker. A couple more seconds later, his arm deliberately grazed mine. I turned my head again with narrowed eyes to see him and his fucking smirk. This fucker is playing with me.

_You wanna play? I'll play._

I slammed my locker shut and turned to Edward turning on my "bedroom eyes" with my own seductive little smirk. I took a step forward leaning closer to him, pressing my chest up against his. His eyes turning dark as I went on my tip toes, bringing my face closer to his. I wrapped my arm around his neck and brought my lips to his ear, grazing it lightly. "You don't have a chance," I whispered then planted a small kiss on his neck.

I pulled away, slammed his locker shut and walked away. I smirked as I walked to class. This is going to be a great year.

CPC~CPC~CPC

"Did you find you locker?" Emmett asked from the seat behind me.

"Yeah, piece of cake," I smiled then groaned quietly when a few heads turned to look at me when I spoke.

"Get a fucking life," I muttered to myself.

Emmett chuckled. "They'll get over it soon."

"For some reason I don't believe you."

As soon as I entered the fucking classroom everyone stared. Like damn. Way to make a girl feel comfortable. Don't even get me started on the fucking whispering. I was just about ready to cut a bitch. But it was fun to watch Edward walk into class just as the bell rung, still looking the slightest bit frustrated. However I quickly lost the amusement when I realized he had to sit in the seat next to me.

The class was pretty easy. I learned most of this shit in Phoenix so I was a bit bored. Suddenly, I felt a hand rest on my thigh. I sat up straighter in my seat as the hand moved upward. I glanced at Edward as he looked forward with the slightest grin on his face. He gently squeezed my upper thigh.

Jesus he was trying to kill me.

He continued to massage my thigh for who knows how fucking long. I shifted slightly in my seat, feeling a bit of moisture gather between my legs. Then his pinky lightly grazed said spot.

I jumped in my seat as the bell rung, signaling the end of class.

Edward removed his hand and gathered his things like everyone else. I sat frozen for a second then quickly gathered my things as well. We exited the room moving on to our next class. As we walked through the door Edward quietly whispered to me, "Game on."

Game on indeed.

* * *

**Well there's the second chapter. ****Review please. ****Really. Please. PLEASE**

**REVIEEEW. I BEG YOU.**

**Thank You(:**


	3. Fuck You

**I'm sorry guys this is not an update but I have to get this out.**

**This is in response to whoever wrote that review that has now been taken down (you know who you are.)**

**I'm only posting this because you were too much of a coward that you wrote your review anonymously so this is the only way you'll see this.**

**Who are you to be so judgmental? A simple "I didn't enjoy it" couldn't have worked? And by your review you clearly don't seem to like these kind of stories. "Can Players Change" obviously you knew what this story would be about so why bother reading it? To tear down something that someone worked so hard on? ****I don't see you writing any stories so get off mine.**

**And for the record, it's not some 15-year-old girl bad boy fantasy. This is only the beginning. You have no idea what I was planning. What makes you think Emmett wouldn't care?**

**And yes Bella and Emmett are close despite the fact they've been separated their entire lives because of the many phone calls they've been making to each other. Obviously you weren't reading well.**

**I don't mind constructive criticism but I don't appreciate you bitching about my story.**

**So fuck you very much. Have a nice fucking day.**


	4. Chapter 3: Keep Hoping

**Chapter 3 FINALLY!**

**Sorry for the wait but you know…life.**

**I would also like to that all of the people who have been really encouraging with their reviews; you guys are awesomely sweet(:**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

Classes had been fucking interesting to say the least.

Edward and I continued our little game of playful teasing throughout the day without the notice of the others. However, I was becoming less and less playful after each class. Everyone was seriously beginning to annoy the fuck out of me. I hate it when people stare.

As we all walked into the cafeteria for lunch, big surprise, everyone turned to fucking stare at me. I couldn't stop the eye roll from happening. We paid for our food and sat down at, what was apparently, their table, and everyone continues to fucking stare and whisper.

"Jesus, again with the fucking staring," I muttered annoyed.

"I told you sis they'll get over it"

"It better be pretty darn soon because I feel like a fucking zoo animal" I grumbled, pouting just a bit.

"Well aren't you just an adorable little zoo animal," Edward cooed.

I glared at him and he laughed.

"No?" He grinned.

"No," I scowled.

They all tried not to, clearly seeing I was annoyed, but they all let out a laugh. I blew a raspberry and gave them a small smile. I didn't want to seem like a bitch, not yet anyway. It's way too soon to unleash the Bella Bitchiness on them.

When I tucked my hair behind my right ear, Emmett's eyes narrowed.

"When'd you get that?" he asked, getting the attention of everyone sitting at the table.

My hand automatically went to the piercing at the top of my ear.

"Oh, a couple of years ago," I replied.

"That's so cool," Alice complimented, while observing the earring.

"Maybe I should get one," she mused to herself.

"It's hot," Rosalie grinned.

I couldn't help but quickly glanced at Edward from across the table. He wagged his eyebrows. "So hot," he mouthed. I smirked.

"Did it hurt," Rose asked, gaining my attention once again.

"No not really," I replied.

After that Rosalie and Alice continued asking more questions about me and my life in Phoenix. Even Jasper asked a few while Emmett made dumb comments. Edward just seemed to be listening.

Then I saw some bitch in a skank suit strut towards our table, behind Edward. He looked up at her when she placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. She leaned down to whisper something in his ear, and he grinned and said loud enough for me to hear, "I'll meet you there."

Dick.

Then the she winked at the fucker sitting across the table from me and walked out the cafeteria like she owned the damn place. And this asshole was staring at her ass.

"I'll see you guys in music," he grinned as he got up to leave.

"Yeah, and I'm the zoo animal. You fucking pig," I muttered.

He turned around with his eyebrows raised, and I smile completely innocent. "What?"

He rolled his sexy eyes and walked away while everyone at the tables laughs their asses off.

"I absolutely love you Bella," Rosalie laughed.

I chuckled. "Thank you, Rosalie."

"You're welcome, and call me Rose. Only people I like get the privilege of calling me Rose."

I genuinely smiled. "Sure."

Emmett flashed me a huge grin as hugged Rose close to him and kissed her hair.

We continued a light conversation until it was time for class. We all gathered our bags and made our way to the music room. We were all greeted with the wonderful sight of Edward pushing the same skanky bitch up against the wall, groping her ass and sucking her neck like a fucking mosquito while she rubbed her STD infected crotch onto his.

"Damn Eddie. You couldn't get with her somewhere else, like the janitor's closet? C'mon man! Have some class," Emmett hollered and Jasper snickered.

"Oink oink, Edward. Oink oink," I reminded, grinning.

Alice and Rose giggled as he pulled away from her. Then this hoo-ha threw me a nasty look.

"If you want Edward, you're going to have to wait your fucking turn," she sneered.

I laughed in her stupid face. "Believe me, I don't want anything to do with him; especially now that you probably gave him something, you rabid bitch."

She gasped dramatically as other students entered the classroom.

"Hey Edward, need some disinfecting spray?" I joked.

He threw me a look.

"No?"

"No."

I laughed.

We all took our seats when the teacher walked in. Mr. Roberts I think his name was.

"Okay everybody! Let's get started!" He said, causing the room to quiet down. His gaze then landed on me. "Oh yes! I'm sure you've all met our newest student. If not her name is Isabella Swan," he said gesturing to me with his hand.

"It's Bella," I corrected him automatically.

"Okay. Bella," he said smiling. "Well, since we have a new student, this will be a very chill day. Well, I guess then it's just a normal day."

The class laughed.

"Everyone just go ahead and play around with the instruments get a feel for what you like" he said talking directly to me now.

Everyone went off in their own directions. I walked around the class taking note of the acoustic guitar on the stand. Then I stopped where Edward was messing around on the piano and sat down on the bench next to him

"So I guess you're pretty good with your fingers huh?" I commented suggestively, with a little wag of my eyebrows.

He grinned widely. "Yeah, I'm pretty fucking fantastic actually."

"Care to show me how 'fucking fantastic' you are," I asked leaning closer.

"I'd love to," he replied his sweet breathe washing across my face. I swallowed my moan and straightened myself on the seat.

"Well go ahead then, play me something," I commanded.

He smiled and his fingers danced across the ivory keys. I involuntarily closed my eyes as the music hit my ears. _So beautiful_, I thought.

"Wow," I said, opening my eyes as his song came to an end.

"Impressed?" he asked cheekily.

"Eh, nothing special," I shrugged. You're so full of shit Swan, and he knows it too. Look at that sexy smirk on his face.

"And you're just _so _musically gifted," he rolled his eyes teasingly.

"I'd like to think so, yes."

"You play?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"Yeah guitar," I replied.

He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment and stood from the piano bench. He crossed the room and picked up the acoustic I saw earlier and brought it to me.

"Care to show me how musically gifted you are?" he asked, holding out the guitar to me.

I took it from him and smiled. "I'd love to," I said and began to play for him. I played a quick song while he watched me intently.

"Impressed?" I asked once I was finished.

"Yes actually." He replied staring at me intensely, and I stared back.

_Wow_, I thought. His eyes were so green, so full of life, so easy to get lost in.

I jumped as the bell rung, breaking our stares.

Guess it's time for gym.

We gathered our belongings and headed out of the classroom.

Our group walked in comfortable silence until another hoo-ha appeared out of fucking nowhere and threw herself at Edward just as we were about to enter the gym.

"Hey Edward!" she said in a fake high-pitched voice while twirling a piece of her hair around her finger and pushed her chest out more.

"Hi Jessica," Edward replied with his sexy ass grin on his face.

He stared at her tits and placed his hand on her hips. Jessica didn't seem to mind at all.

_Of course not_, I thought rolling my eyes. I don't think I could last watching them any longer. Rosalie, bless her, saved us all.

"Yeah. Hi to you too Jessica," she said sarcastically. "Not that it hasn't been just fucking lovely to see you, but we're gonna get going because we don't want to be late." She then gave her a sugary-sweet smile and dropped it after a second making Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and me chuckle as we entered the gym.

"Okay we're going to go change," Emmett said.

Jasper and Emmett went to kiss their girlfriends while I looked away awkwardly.

"We'll be back in a few," said Jasper then walked towards the locker rooms with Emmett.

Alice suggested we said hi to Coach Dyson so she and Rose dragged me to him to introduce me.

"Hey Coach," they both greeted him.

"Hey girls. How'ya doin'?" he replied.

"Pretty good. Coach this is Bella Swan," Alice introduced me. "She's new here."

"Hi," I said and he gave me a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you Bella," he said.

"You too."

"So you're Emmett's sister huh?"

"Yep"

"I'm so sorry," he replied and I couldn't help but laugh loudly along with Alice and Rose.

"I'm really going to like you," I told him smiling.

"Likewise Little Miss Bella. Well guys, I have a class to teach," he said. "Bella would you like to join the class today? You don't have to since it's your first day but you can if you'd like."

"Um…can I just watch and maybe join in later?" I asked.

"Of course. Rose and Alice go get changed and show Bella where her clothes and locker are for me," he said.

"Okay" "No problem," They replied then led me to the girl's locker room. I changed into a pair of dark purple shorts and a yellow tank-top then put my things in my locker. I looked at Rosalie and Alice who were wearing the same thing as me.

We walked out the locker room and met up with the guys. I noticed Edward was staring at me with a slightly glazed look on his face. _Fucking dick_, I thought,_ look somewhere else._ He was making me feel very self-conscious.

I looked to the ground and blushed.

"Okay guys, pair up! We're playing volleyball. Bella you can go sit and the stands and watch. Feel free to join in if you wish," Coach Dyson said. I just nodded in acknowledgment.

Everyone listened to Coach and paired up. It was the usual pairings: Alice with Jasper, Rosalie with Emmett, and Edward with one of his oh-so-willing-'girlfriends'. It looked like he was with Tanya and I saw Jessica sulking next to Mike, a boy in my biology class who is a little _too_ friendly with me.

Who the fuck am I kidding? A little friendly? He's too fucking friendly that's for sure.

Coach Dyson blew his whistle to get everyone's attention. "Okay, two teams are going to play each other. You have to win two out of three games to be a winning team. When you're done playing you can get changed and sit down. Got it?"

Everyone mumbled a "yeah" in response.

The first to play was Alice and Jasper against Jessica and Mike. Alice and Jasper won that one no problem because Jessica had no fucking clue what she was doing. Then Tyler and Lauren played against Angela and Ben, who are two very nice people. Angela and Ben won that one because Lauren, that dumbass fucking screeched every time the volleyball came near her.

Each pair of two teams continued to go up and play against each other, one after the other. The last teams up were Emmett and Rosalie against Edward and Tanya.

It was hard to say who would win. Emmett and Edward were both equally matched. Even though Emmett had good strength to smash the volleyball, Edward had the speed to hit the ball just in time.

Rosalie and Tanya were pretty evened up too. Tanya wasn't as stupid as Jessica and Lauren, and she was quick and had skill. And so did Rosalie. Rose was fierce as a tiger but so was Tanya.

_Who knew? This bimbo was actually good at something besides sucking dick_, I thought.

"Damn, they're good," I breathed watching Rose dive for the ball as Tanya tried to spike it.

"Yup," Alice said. "Every time we play volleyball they go last because their games always last the longest. Tanya and Rose are really competitive when they play. Tanya's never been able to beat Rose, but she always came pretty damn close."

Everyone was watching the game with complete focus, wondering how the game will end, well with the exception of Lauren and Jessica. I looked at Tanya as she was about to hit the ball, and I saw a little mischievous smirk on her face. Tanya hit the ball to Rosalie's left side, but as Rosalie tried to hit the ball back, her left ankle twisted the wrong way and she fell to the ground.

"Shit!" Rosalie yelled.

We all ran to her while Tanya stood on the other side of the net with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Fucking. Bitch.

"Are you okay Rosie baby?" Emmett asked frantically.

"I'm fine I just need some ice," she replied trying to soothe Emmett.

"Are you sure Rose?" Coach Dyson asked.

"Yes, I'm positive. Now help me up Em." Emmett just picked her up bridal-style. "I said help me up not carry me."

"Well I'm not gonna let you try and hobble around on one foot," Emmett replied. "Besides, I like carrying you." He said smiling a toothy grin. Alice and I giggled. That was too fucking cute.

"Well I guess this means we win!" Tanya said happily. My head snapped to glare at her.

"Wait, what if I filled in for Rosalie?" I asked Coach Dyson. "You _did_say to join in if I wanted to," I reminded him.

He grinned at me. "I believe I did say that."

"Alright!" Emmett cheered while Rosalie smiled and mouthed "thank you" my way.

I winked at her hoping she got my "no problem."

"What!" Tanya screeched, but we all ignored her.

"Okay, so Bella you'll be playing for Rose. The score is one-one. Whoever wins the next game is the winning team," Coach said. We nodded in acknowledgment. "And can someone please go to the nurse and get Rose here some ice?" he asked.

"I'll do it," Angela volunteered. Coach nodded and said a "thank you."

"Here Jazzy, take Rosie for me," Emmett said handing Rosalie to Jasper. Then he turned to me and said, "Okay Belly-boo! Let's go kick some ass!" He extended his fist to me.

I giggled and bumped my fist up against his.

Edward got back on the other side of the net with Tanya then threw a cocky smirk my way. I rolled my eyes at him making his smirk turn into a full-blown grin.

Dick.

"Okay, guys start whenever you're ready," Coach said. Tanya and Edward's team served first since they won the last one.

The game was going pretty good. I'm not one to sound over-confident and cocky, but I knew Emmett and I would win. It almost felt too easy and Tanya could tell too, frustration and anger was evident on her face each time she hit the ball. Edward, however, looked rather surprised and impressed.

That's right fucker.

I looked at Emmett. He grinned at me and gave me a look that says 'we so got this'. I grinned right back at him with the same face. _Just one more point and we win_, I thought.

We hit the ball back and forth over the next with aggressiveness; Emmett and I trying to end the game and Edward and Tanya trying to save their asses. I saw the volleyball come towards me and I smiled. _This is the one…_

I jumped up and slammed the ball over the net. Edward and Tanya tried to save it before it hit the ground, but they were too late. The ball hit the ground before they could even touch it. Emmett and I broke out into cheers along with the others watching, besides Lauren, Jessica, and the other girls who were on Team Edward.

Emmett picked me up and cheered, "That's right Baby-Bell! We fucking kick ass!"

I laughed. "Hell yeah we do!"

"That was awesome guys!" Rose exclaimed after we walked back to the bleachers. She hugged me and gave Emmett a kiss.

"Alright guys, get changed and get out," Coach Dyson announced.

We all went to get changed. Alice and I had to help Rosalie walk because of her ankle, and Angela, like the kind person she is, also helped us. We got dressed back in our original and walked out of the gym and met the guys. Emmett immediately picked up Rosalie as soon as he saw her so she didn't have to walk.

"Shit I forgot my sweater in the locker room," Alice exclaimed, just as we were about to leave the building. "You guys go ahead. I'll be right back."

"I don't mind Alice I'll go with you," Jasper said.

"I'll go too," Rosalie said. She looked at Emmett expectantly.

"I guess I'm going to," Emmett chuckled still carrying Rose.

"I still need to drop off my slip at the office," I said. "I'll meet you guys back at the car."

"Alright."

After handing my slip to Ms. Cope, I entered the parking lot. When I got to Emmett's car I leaned on the hood and waited for the rest of them to arrive. I was prepared to wait in boredom, but then I quickly noticed Edward making his way over to me.

A smile immediately began to tug at my lips.

"Hey," he greeted me.

"Hi," I replied.

"I didn't get to congratulate you before in gym. You continue to impress me Swan."

I smirked. "Well I aim to please."

"I really hope you do," he replied with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Well you can keep hoping."

He stepped closer to me, pressing his chest against mine. "Well I don't think it will take much hoping for you to give in and please me," he said, eyes locked on mine.

I licked my lips and watched him swallow hard. I chuckled at his response. "I don't think it'll take much either," I said placing my hands on his abdomen. I slipped my hands underneath his sweater and felt his hard stomach. His eyes closed as I traced the outline of his abs with my fingers. I lightly scratched my nails against him, and a shudder ran through his body. I looked over his shoulder and saw my brother and the rest of them exiting the building. I quickly removed my hands, and his eyes opened.

He took a step away from me, putting distance between us to look unsuspicious to our siblings. "I'm really looking forward to the day it happens," he said.

"Me too," I grinned just as my brother approached. "Keep hoping Cullen, and it just might happen."

We both entered our respective vehicles and left.

* * *

**WHOO! And there we have it! **

**Review please! Thank you(:**


End file.
